Perca
by LuthCi
Summary: Percaku ini, seluruhnya dan seutuhnya untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Special for Winterblossom festival #2. anonymous review: disabled.


**For Winterblossom Festival #2**

**Theme: **Perca-Perpisahan-Alam menangis

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Anonymous review: **disabled.

**Summary:**

_Percaku ini, seluruhnya dan seutuhnya untukmu._

_Hanya untukmu._

.

**_Special for Winterblossom festival._**

.

.

* * *

**Perca**

By ******LuthRhythm**

* * *

Berkali-kali aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikanmu ke sisiku, mengembalikanmu ke lingkunganku, mengembalikanmu ke sekitarku agar dapat kugapai, agar dapat kuraih, agar dapat kusentuh.

Berkali-kali aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk kehadiranmu lagi dalam hidupku, untuk melihat wajahmu, wajahmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya sosok bertopeng dendammu.

Berkali-kali aku menangis dalam ringkih malamku pada Tuhan untuk dapat berbicara denganmu, untuk dapat mengungkapkan hatiku, untuk dapat menyuarakan segala beban terganjal yang menohok kerongkonganku hingga perih, sakit, karena tertahan tak terucap.

Berkali-kali aku berteriak dalam mimpiku pada semua dewa yang ada, pada Tuhan Yang Esa untuk kebaikanmu, untuk keselamatanmu, untuk berjalannya takdir sesuai inginmu.

.

.

"_Sakura..."_

.

.

Berkali-kali aku bergetar dalam harapku pada alam, untuk menggerakkan takdir agar dapat menatap kedua bola matamu yang beremosi, yang berkecamuk dalam emosi selain dendam dan benci.

Berkali-kali aku meringkuk dalam mohonku pada matahari untuk tetap berada di atas kepalamu, agar kau menyadari akan keberadaan cahaya sehingga kau berani untuk berharap pada Tuhan untuk kelangsungan hidupmu kelak.

.

.

"_...aku..."_

.

.

**Berkali-kali** aku memohon, menangis, meminta padaMu, Tuhan...

**Berkali-kali** aku bermimpi, berharap, berteriak padaMu, Tuhan...

**Berkali-kali**, ratusan, jutaan, miliyaran doa aku panjatkan hanya padaMu, Tuhan semesta alam, untuk kebahagiaannya, untuk kesadarannya, untuk kesempatan baginya untuk menikmati dunia.

Masih kurangkah doaku, Tuhan? Masih kurangkah mohonku, Tuhan? Masih kurangkah tangisku padaMu, Tuhan?

Aku hanya meminta kebahagiaan atas satu jiwa.. apa itu begitu berlebihan di mataMu, Tuhan?

Padahal Kau bilang Kau Maha Bijaksana... Kau bilang Kau Maha Segalanya...

Lalu mengapa...

...Kau ambil dia?

.

.

"_...maaf."_

.

.

"_SASUKEEE!"_

.

.

Bau anyir menguar dengan kental dari tubuhmu. Kelopak matamu terkatup, menyebunyikan sepasang bola mata indahmu rapat di dalamnya. Segalanya, segalanya memerah. Segalanya, segalanya mengabur. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan hal ini.

Karena hal ini menamparku, takdir ini menginjakku, dan Tuhan menusukku dengan ini.

Tanganku bergetar menyentuhmu, mendekapmu, merasakan dinginnya kulitmu. Bibirku kelu setelah namamu berhasil meluncur dari teriakanku yang lalu. Mataku serasa panas, air mataku tak tertahan, serasa mati rasa, mereka keluar semau mereka, seingin mereka tanpa kuperintah. Aku tak mengisak, aku bahkan merasa sulit bernafas seolah pasokan oksigen menipis, nafasku memberat, sesak. Tenggorokanku serasa ditusuk, ditikam, perih, sakit, hentikan ini... aku mohon, hentikan ini... aku mohon...

_Tuhan, jika kau memang ada, hentikan takdir ini, hentikan permainan ini. Ini tidak lucu._

"...jangan..." Sebuah bisikan keluar dari bibirku.

Angin serasa berputar mengelilingi aku dan dirimu, seolah mereka ingin merasuk dalam tubuhmu dan membuatmu bergerak, seolah mereka ingin membuatmu menggigil kedinginan sehingga membentak mereka untuk menghilang––membuatmu bergerak, tidak diam seperti ini.

"...aku mohon... jangan..." Kembali keluar bisikan dari bibirku. Tenggorokanku sesak. Tenggorokanku seolah nyaris putus, seolah terdapat suatu bola dalam tenggorokanku, tepat dalam leherku yang memaksa kumemuntahkannya, namun tak bisa. Tenggorokanku tercekat, sakit, perih.

"...bangun... bangun! Bangun, Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini aku berteriak padamu, menggoncangkan bahumu dengan tergesa, mencoba membangunkanmu.

_Kau harus sadar! Kau harus! Kau harus bangun!_

"...aku mohon hentikan ini..." Bibirku menggumam tanpa kuperintah. Mataku panas, sangat panas. Air mata deras mendesak keluar dari mataku tanpa kuperintah. Aku memohon pada Tuhan, pada siapa pun, pada apa pun yang dapat menghentikan ini.

Segalanya mengabur, aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Aku tak dapat merasakan apa pun lagi selain sosokmu yang kini aku dekap dengan kencang, erat, tak ingin kulepas.

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan... aku mohon... hentikan ini..._

_...tolong..._

.

.

Tuhan... apa salahku hingga Kau merebutnya?

Apa salahku hingga doaku tak Kau dengar?

Apa air mataku kurang untukMu, wahai Tuhan Yang Maha Segalanya?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?

Katakan padaku, ucapkan padaku dengan jelas! Dengan lantang! Buat aku mendengarnya dan aku pastikan akan aku lakukan!

TUHAN! Kau ada bukan?

Aku mohon! Aku mohon... aku mohon...

Akan aku berikan _apa pun_...

Aku mohon...

Tuhan... aku mohon, katakan sesuatu...

...apakah doa dan tangisku benar tak berarti?

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu aku mencintaimu?_

_Tanpa kau, hidupku bagaikan percaan tak berarti._

_Seperti percaan lainnya yang tetap ada, hidupku pun tetap ada. Namun sebuah perca, tetaplah sebuah perca. Mereka tercecer tak berarti._

_Layaknya aku kini, yang tercecer ke segala arah. Terbuang, tertiup angin, terinjak takdir. Alam meraung melihat percaan hidupku dipermainkan takdir. Mereka menangis untukku, untukmu, untuk kita. Namun, aku memilih untuk mengumpulkan percaanku, merajutnya dengan benang asa yang tersisa, menyulamnya indah dengan permohonan dan doa._

_Apa kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun? _

_Mencintaimu dengan sangat dalam, aku mencintaimu dalam hidup dan matiku. Aku mencintaimu sebegitu besar. _

_...karena itu, kuberikan percaku, hidupku, padamu._

_Tanpa penyesalan dan keraguan, aku berikan hidupku padamu. Aku persembahkan nyawa dan segalaku untukmu. Agar kau bisa tersenyum melihat sinaran emas mentari di pagi hari, tersenyum melihat indahnya dunia saat kau membuka mata nanti._

_Satu pintaku,_

_...bahagialah dalam hidupmu._

.

**_Karena bahagiamu, adalah senyumku di segala waktu._**

.

.

* * *

TAMAAAT!

806 kata! *ngakak! Hahaha geje ya? Ampuni saya, nyonyah, tuan.

**mohon maaf atas tanda - **sebenarnya aku maksutkan itu buat strip panjang. tapi entah kenapa begitu diaplod malah jadi gitu. maap.

Ini adalah canon yang kebayang sama saya nantinya terjadi. Wokeh, yang penting aku udah, kalian gimana?

**Ayo ikutan For Winterblossom Festival!** Buka akun ku untuk lengkapnya!

Yang gak tau Winterblossom berarti bukan SasuSaku lovers! :p ***ditoyor**

Yasudah, _**review, bebeh!**_


End file.
